


la vie en rose

by luhaens



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, there isnt any other way to describe this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaens/pseuds/luhaens
Summary: dowoon's day goes from grey to pink.





	la vie en rose

there’s a dense feeling in his chest and it’s weighing him down.

 

it’s odd. it’s not the usual sense of relief and happiness that comes after the completion of a concert.

 

dowoon doesn’t like it. he’s never been to australia before and he wants to enjoy the remaining hours he has, before they have to leave for korea again.

 

squinting, he looks up at the sky. it’s blue and clear and warm, but for some reason, dowoon sees a hint of grey behind the blue.

 

glancing over at his hyungs, he sighs.

 

he wants to play like they do, free and happy and unabashed. he watches as sungjin and jae creep behind wonpil, with sneaky smirks and playfully shoves wonpil towards the water. on better days, the betrayed expression that flashed across wonpil’s face would immediately trigger a loud laugh. but today, it does little to ease the unsettling feeling in dowoon’s chest.

 

“hey.”

 

dowoon almost jumps at the sudden presence beside him. the warmth from younghyun’s hand splayed across the small of his back, seeps into his skin.

 

“hyung.”

 

younghyun hums. “you feeling alright? you seem down.”

 

of course, younghyun hyung would be the first to pick up on his feelings.

 

dowoon sighs, “just feeling out of it.”

 

younghyun looks at him worriedly. it pains him to see the goofy boy so down in spirits. so he moves to stand behind dowoon and wraps his arms around the younger, the other’s hands automatically coming to cover his own. dowoon relaxes into the warm embrace as younghyun rests his chin on his shoulder.

 

dowoon closes his eyes as they begin to rock side to side slowly; to the sound of the waves crashing and playful laughter, to the steady thumping that is hyung’s heartbeat. he’s grateful for the elder’s presence, it’s calming and homely and it ebbs away the heaviness in his lungs.

 

from afar, dowoon hears the light strumming of an instrument — a ukulele? — floating upon the gentle breeze that caresses his face. he feels younghyun hum by his ear and lets out a small smile.

 

 _“il est entré dans mon cœur_  
_une part de bonheur_ _  
dont je connais la cause_ ”

 

younghyun sings softly. dowoon doesn’t understand what is sung but it makes him feel light and fluttery, the way only younghyun can. the wrinkles that formed between his brows start to go away.

 

“ _and when you speak, angels sing from above_ _  
_ _everyday words seem to turn into love songs”_

 

the elder presses a kiss onto the soft skin behind dowoon’s ear. he feels first, then sees the red that spreads across dowoon’s face all the way to the base of his neck. he coos adoringly at the flushed boy and tightens his arms around him.

 

younghyun sings into his hair,

“ _give your heart and soul to me_  
_and life will always be_ _  
la vie en rose._ ”

 

dowoon turns around in younghyun’s arms and buries his face into the elder’s chest, face still pink with embarrassment. younghyun feels the other’s muffled mumbling and he strains his ears to listen.

 

“what did you say?”

 

“i said,” dowoon’s voice is small and soft, it makes younghyun want to wrap him in a blanket and keep him away from the world. “i said i love you, hyung.”

 

the tip of dowoon’s ears are brighter and redder than ever and younghyun laughs at how easily embarrassed the boy is. adoration blooms in his chest.

 

“i know,” he presses a soft kiss to dowoon’s forehead, “and i love you too.”

 

***

 

“they’ve been slow dancing for a whole five minutes,” sungjin says as he stands next to jae, who is very busily snapping away at the couple.

 

“yeah, ain’t it great to be in love.”

 

sungjin laughs as they continue to look at the pair with satisfied smiles.

 

“get a room!” jae yells as he walks away from the beach, drowning out wonpil’s cries of help from the water behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> la vie en rose - Édith Piaf  
> so i've been v obsessed with this song lately, like I KEEP PLAYING COVERS OF IT GOSH
> 
> and of course, my stories are also never checked for errors, pls let me know if i spelt a name wrong or sth iM v careless
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this OHO it's been quite a while since i wrote fluff HAHA let me know what you think in the comments down below!! thankyou for reading!!! 
> 
> //p.s and i know i updated my chatfic yesterday but i had urges?? to write this??? and uni is starting vvvvv soon (like next monday ARGH) so idk when i'll ever find time to write like this again


End file.
